From a Distance
by emmyloo-x
Summary: SONG-FIC!  England loves you... But he hasn't admitted to you yet. But now, he's tired of sitting down, admiring you from afar. OcxEngland!


_Well, this is my frist ever song-fic so i hope you enjoy XD_

_I was so bored..._

_The song is "From a Distance" By Narsi-.._

_Its a really great song sooo youtube it~._

_:3 Emmy._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ohhh ohh Hey.<strong>_

You were smiling brightly as you basked in the sun that peaked in from the window.

**_How do I get close when she looks just like an angel?  
>A moment of her time just seems impossible to me.<em>**

England sat across from you and smiled to himself. Your blonde hair was messy, but beautiful. Your brown eyes were closed in utter bliss. Damn. How does a man like him, get a woman like you?

_**It's hard to find the words, To get to know this stranger**_  
><em><strong>I'm scared of what she'll say, if what i say sounds incomplete.<strong>_

England couldn't say anything as you opened your eyes and looked at him. He was pretty sure that he would come out sounding like a frog if he were to speak right then.

**_And it feels like we belong together  
>Can someone tell me where do I stop because<em>**

You looked at him and smiled softly, causing him to nearly melt. You were so much alike, but so different. You were his best friend... the person he came to when he felt down...

**_I can't keep on feeling the way I do  
>I can't keep on hiding my heart from you<em>**

He couldn't have feelings for you! But, he did... He wanted to be with you, and only you. He always hid his love from you. For so many years, he wanted to tell you, but fear of denial shot him down.

**_I gotta say something before someone else comes through  
>I can't keep on loving you from a distance<em>**

He was afraid. Afraid he was going to lose you to someone who doesn't deserve you. He's witnessed a majority of your relationships, and all of them resulted in you getting your precious heart ripped from your chest. You'd come to him, crying, and on your knees, practically begging for a shoulder to cry on. He'd let you cry on his shoulder, and if he could, he'd sooth you like a real lover.

**_She's always on my mind  
>there's no room left for thinking<em>**

He now sat in his room, late at night. He couldn't bring himself to fall asleep. Whenever he closed his eyes, he saw you burned into his retinas. He couldn't process any thoughts as he tried to remember what you smelled like that day._  
><em>

**_I'm tired of waiting, slowly fading  
>Needs to happen now<em>**

He had to tell you. His brain felt like it was banging against his head as he sat up, his thoughts slowly caressed by you. He needed you.

**_'Cause I'm running out of time and I feel this ship is sinking  
>The doors are closing, I am frozen<em>**

The strong Britt felt tears prick at the ends of his eyes. He was running short on time, and he knew it. He knew that with your beauty, you were going to find a new boy soon. But... What if he couldn't? What if he froze up?

**_I need her around._**

He clutched his blankets, causing wrinkles to scatter round the fabric. He stood up, grabbed his jacket and slipped his shoes on. He was determined to tell you. He was determined to make you his.

**_And it feels like we belong together  
>can someone tell me where do I stop? (Where do I stop?)<em>**

**_Hey 'cause_**

He knocked at your door, and noted that he could see his breath in the cold winter air.

You looked at your door and raised an eyebrow. Who could be visiting at such a late hour? You wondered as you sat your cup of tea down and walked your way to the front door. Opening the door, you were suddenly englufed in a big hug.

**_I can't keep on feeling the way I do (oh no)  
>I can't keep on hiding my heart from you<em>**

You stiffed slightly, before you figured out who it was. You put a hand in his hair and began running it through his blonde locks, "What's wrong Arthur?" you asked, concern leaking from your voice. He nuzzled your neck and sighed.

**_I gotta say something before someone else comes through  
>I can't keep on loving you from a distance<br>from a distance  
>from a distance<br>from a distance  
>from a distance<em>**

He lifted his head, his green eyes looking at your worried face. "You." He said and grabbed your hand. Putting it on his chest where is heart would be, he continued, "You keep making me fall in love even more every day. I don't think my heart can take a day without you."

You were shocked when the male before you swept down and captured your lips in an utterly blissful kiss. Fingers still interlaced in his hair, you stood on your tippy toes and returned the kiss.

When he broke away, he just stood there for a few minutes basking in the fact that he finally did it. He finally told you, finally, no more hiding in the dark! Finally...

He looked down at you, and you looked up at him. You smiled as tears fell from your brown eyes. "I've waited so long for you to say that to me..."

He could only wipe away the tears and kiss you again and again.

**_'Cause I can't hide  
>I can't keep on feeling the way I do, no no<br>I can't keep on hiding my heart from you  
>I gotta say something before someone else comes through<br>Baby, I can't keep on loving you, no no  
>I can't keep on loving you, hey<br>I can't keep on loving you from a distance_**


End file.
